videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Cup (MKD)
Special Cup is the final Nitro cup and the hardest cup in the game. There are, like the other cups, 4 courses in Special Cup, all more challenging then the ones present in the Star Cup. Donut Plains Donut Plains is the easiest and first course in the Special Cup. Donut Plains is an easy course (compared to that of Rainbow Road) with many obstacles and enemies in the way. The course starts on top of a big hill, where the racers will get a boost by a speed boost underneath them. They will, right after the finish line, go off a huge jump that will land them on clouds. The clouds will challenge the racers with it's twisty-turns and it's lack of rails. After that, the racers fall onto the ground where many of the enemies are: Super Koopas, Koopa Troopas, Goombes, Chargin' Chucks, Volcano Lotus and some Spike Tops. There are many confusing turns, and a shortcut (if you jump off the right of the course with a mushroom, you will land on a misplaced mushroom bounce pad, and will be sent across the long gap). The course then ends with a loop-de-loop (thanks to boost pads) and a mushroom bounce trail. Strangely, Donut Plains is one of two courses with a different Japanese name, being, instead of Donut Plains, Doughnut Field. Enemies SuperKoopaSMW.png|''Super Koopa CmnBipedial.png|''Koopa Troopa GaloombaMP10.png|''Galoomba Chargin Chuck 3d.png|''Chargin' Chuck VolcanoLotus.png|''Volcano Lotus Spike Top.png|''Spike Top Names in Other Languages Subcon Desert Subcon Desert is the second course in the Special Cup and the new desert course. Subcon Desert's course starts inside of a large temple where a few Snifits are. After taking a left turn, then a right turn, the racers will be outside of the temple and into the sandstormy desert. The desert track then does a fork in the road around a large lake where some Cheep-Cheeps are, and then around a long boost pad turn. The boost pad turn ends with a large jump over the lake, which will bring the racers into a mirage-world: a paradise land. After avoiding the trees, Ukikis and Goombas, the racers re-enter the temple in a different way, through the roof. The temple are has many Pokeys, Pidgits, Ninjis and Tweeters are. After another set of turns, the racers make it to a large sand pit (which will increase each lap) that they have to cross (there's a boost pad at the start of it). Then, after a jump onto the roof of the temple, the racers make a large turn, with a Yoshi Sphinx and pyramids in the background, and drop into the temple at the finish line. Enemies Snifit.png|''Snifit Ukiki.png|''Ukiki Goomba.png|''Goomba Pokey.png|''Pokey Pidgit.png|''Pidgit Tweeter.png|''Tweeter Names in Other Languages Bowser's Castle Bowser's Castle is the third course in the Special Cup, and Bowser's newest castle. Bowser's Castle is, contrary to name, a spooky, abandoned castle that looks like it was, at one point, Bowser's Castle. The course starts outside at the drawbridge, like many recent Bowser Castle courses. When the racers start, they'll go right inside of the courses where they will encounter a split path with piles of rubble and Thwomps. After taking a short left turn, racers will encounter a courtyard, where many Piranha Plants and a fire-breathing Bowser Statue is. After turning left through the courtyard, racers will get a nice trip around a huge lava pit (which podoboos may jump out of). After making it around the pit, racers will encounter a split path up a spiral ramp. Making it up the ramp will make large straight path, with a large boost-jump at the end. After the jump, racers will land on the ground at at a muddy path with lava geysers, which leads back to the beginning of the course. Enemies Thwomp2.png|''Thwomp PiranhaPlantSM3DL.png|''Piranha Plant Bowser StatueSMWWii.png|''Bowser Statue PodobooOmega.png|''Podoboo Rainbow Road Rainbow Road is the final course in the Special Cup and the newest rainbow course. Rainbow Road takes place on a large course covered with Rainbow tiles that is suspended high above the Mushroom World. The course starts, contrary to the former statement, one a rocky planet, where racers can do tricks on craters, similar to the "Moon" portion of 3DS Rainbow Road. Players can trick on the craters, and will later jump onto a course covered with rainbow tiles. Racers will then make a large, slanted, boost-pad covered turn, where, after, they will drive into a special "Star Cannon". Racers will fly up onto a large bumpy part of the rainbow, suspended above the Dark Lands, where Bowser's Castle is located in Super Mario Bros. 3. The racers will then make another large turn onto a part of the course with a factory-like planet beside it. Oddly, many creatures from Halcandra appear on this area, leading to speculation that the planet is Halcandra. The racers will then fall into a hole and take a large, zero-gravity, boost jump to the rock planet where they will finish the course. Enemies HalcandraDee.png|Halcandra Dee HalcandraMumbie.png|Degout HalcandraBouncy.png|Halcbounce HalcoBurt.png|Halco Burt ArmouredHalcandraDee.png|Armoured Halcandra Dee HalcandraBow.png|Halcandra Bowby MetalGenerator.png|The Metal General of Egg Engines Trivia *This is the only course in the game that makes reference to another video game series, this being the Kirby series. *